


Catching Up On Sleep

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Restaurant: Gemini (P5 Version) [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Day 10: Sleep, F/M, M/M, Multi, P3WINFES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “Aki, I told you I was only letting you in if you helped Kotone clean up!” Shinji shouts from the kitchen, and Kotone giggles against Akihiko's chest.“Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Shinji!” Akihiko shouts back with a huff, ruffling Kotone's hair. “He just wants free labor.”
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Series: Restaurant: Gemini (P5 Version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568095
Kudos: 33





	Catching Up On Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Almost halfway through December, and I didn't manage to write anything for [P3WinFes](https://nemirutami.tumblr.com/post/188753237782/announcing-persona-3-winter-festival)? So I did yesterday's theme because needing sleep speaks to me. ...also known as I slept for 10 hours last night. :)

Kotone holds in a yawn as she waves goodbye to the last customer. She flips the sign on the front door of Gemini from 'open' to 'closed'. Stretching her arms over her head, Kotone walks over to the front counter to grab her towel to wipe down the tables for the night.

A yawn escapes her lips as Kotone blinks hard. “Long day, Ko?” a voice asks from behind her.

“A bit,” she agrees as she drop her towel and turns around to wrap her arms around Akihiko's neck, leaning into his arms. “When did you get in? Did Shinji let you in through the back?”

Akihiko holds her close as one hand rubs her back. “He wasn't going to let me in,” he jokes with a grin. 

“Aki, I told you I was only letting you in if you helped Kotone clean up!” Shinji shouts from the kitchen, and Kotone giggles against Akihiko's chest.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Shinji!” Akihiko shouts back with a huff, ruffling Kotone's hair. “He just wants free labor.”

Kotone snorts as she pulls away with a smile. “C'mon, we'll pay you back later,” she tells him with a wink, but when she yawns immediately after, Akihiko frowns.

“You know I can help close up. Why don't you head upstairs and catch up on some sleep?” he offers, earning a scowl in return. 

“I'm fine,” Kotone tells him sourly before her shoulders slump as she yawns again, much bigger than the last. “...okay, maybe I'm a bit tired...”

“That's an understatement,” Shinjiro states as he pushes past the curtained door of the kitchen into the dining room of their restaurant. “You've been covering shifts for part-timers, so they can have more time with their families. You're exhausted.”

“It's the holidays,” she protests as Akihiko and Shinjiro team up to nudge her to sit down. “You're both ridiculous...”

Akihiko grins cheekily. “Most definitely,” he agrees as he snatches Shinjiro's beanie from his head to pull it onto Kotone's. “There, you can pull that over your eyes and catch a nap. We'll wake you when we're done cleaning up.”

Shinjiro elbows Akihiko in the side, but he doesn't take his beanie back. “Get moving. I'm not cleaning all these tables myself,” he says as he grabs the towel Kotone had been using, tossing at Akihiko's head.

With a grunt, Akihiko catches the towel before it smacks him in the face. “Shinji, you suck,” he growls as he stalks towards the tables. “I'll definitely clean more tables than you.”

“Oh for fuck's sake, Aki, it's not a competition,” Shinjiro replies in exasperation, getting himself another towel as Kotone smiles to herself.

Pulling down the beanie over her eyes, Kotone leans back in the booth she'd been manhandled into. The sounds of her two boyfriends bickering lulls her to sleep. She wakes when she feels one of them pick her up, Shinjiro from the way she's cradled against his chest.

“You can go back to sleep,” Shinjiro murmurs as he carries her up the stairs. 

Kotone shakes her head. “I wanna change out of these clothes.”

“Aki's got you,” he tells her as they enter their bedroom, and Akihiko has her pajamas ready for her.

She smiles as Shinjiro sets her down on her feet, so she can get changed. Her movements are sluggish, but after a well placed stare down, her boys know better to help her anymore. When Kotone flops into be in her comfiest pjs, Akihiko and Shinjiro are already in bed, waiting for her. Kotone smiles as she crawls into the bed between them, and it's the best night's sleep she's had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Persona tumblr](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/).


End file.
